Apenas um Death Note
by Aninha-chan02
Summary: O que vc faria se achasse um Death Note perdido em um evento? Faria como o Raito? Queimaria? Daria para outra pessoa? O q fazer? Era o que Akemi se perguntava... -q resumo idiota e título nada a ver! '- Trailer ON! Ãh... reviews? ;-;
1. Chapter 1

Um Death Note em minha vida

**N/A: Oi pessoas! Primeira fic que eu posto então sejam bonzinhos!!**

**OBS: Death Note não me pertence. Nem CSS ou Digimon(não vou misturar os animes. Vcs vão entender.). Só os personagens que eu criei. E acredite eu não conseguiria criar um personagem tão bom quanto o "L" u.u **

**OBS²: meu beta foi o word então não está lá essas coisas, mas tá valendo... 8p **

**Boa leitura!! :)**

_**Apenas um Death Note...**_

- O evento tá ótimo!! Pena que eu tenho que ir embora... EI! Um Death Note! De quem será?

**E se os personagens que habitam sua imaginação...**

- AH! Você achou meu Death Note!

- Então é seu mesmo?

**Começassem a te assombrar?**

- Não... Você achou, agora ele é seu.- disse o garoto sorrindo de forma sombria

- Como assim?

**E se o que você julgava imaginário...**

- Bem, eu tenho que ir!

- Espera! EI! Aff! Nem me ouviu... O cosplay dele de Raito ficou muito legal...

**É a mais pura realidade?**

- Cheguei mãe!!

- Ola! Como vai?

**Como você se sentiria...**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- É, a maioria reage assim...

**Se sua vida tranqüila...**

- Prazer, sou Ryuuku.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE!!

**Ficasse de pernas pro ar...**

- Um shinigami... Na minha casa...

- E ai? O que você vai fazer?

**Por causa de um caderno?**

**- **Só pode ser mentira!!

- Eu sou bem real...

**Uma fã de Death Note...**

- O "L" é tão fofo!!

**Os personagens desse anime...**

- Né, né Raito, Misa Misa não entendeu! Por que você deu seu Death Note pra aquela menina?

- Tudo ao seu tempo Misa... Você vai entender...

**E uma corrida louca...**

- Céus! Eu poderia ter ganhado as cartas Clow ou quem sabe um Digimon mas NÃO!! EU TINHA QUE ACHAR UM BENDITO CADERNO ASSASSINO!!

**Pelo caderno com páginas mortais.**

- Meu Death Note é real...

**Em breve em um perto de você. **

- E ainda tenho que aturar esse shinigami comedor de maçã... RYUUKU!! LARGA!! ESSA MAÇÃ É DE CERA!!

**Er... o.o eu acho que ficou bom... o.o**

**É na cara e na coragem que eu tó postando isso então...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! \ToT/**

**Eu ficaria imensamente agradecida!! 8D**

**É só...**

**Bjs!! 8 **


	2. Cap 1

Olá pessoas!!  
Eu consequi!! Aqui está o 1° cap!! -chora de EMOção.-  
Samara(Sim... É a do chamado): Essa piada já ta velha. ¬¬  
Já vi que a paz acabou. u.u  
Sam: Acho q não me querem por perto... Pq será?  
Prefiro não comentar. u.u Sam? Vc poderia fazer as honras?  
Sam: Claro. u.u Death note não é dessa coisa. Nem Naruto e nem eu. Ela não seria capaz de criar algo tão bom. Aliais essa pessoa nem sabe desenhar quanto mais fazer um manga. Talvez um boneco palito...  
Já chega. ù.ú Só mais uma coisa... Foi o word qm betou de novo então deve tá aquela coisa... Não me matem! i.i

As legendas!!\o/

- o "L" é fofo!- falas 8D  
" quero uma maçã" pensamentos  
( a samara me da medo o.o') meus comentarios totalmente (in)uteis

Boa leitura! n.nb

* * *

Cap. 1

Yamazaki Akemi é uma menina alegre, animada, estudante mediana, uma garota comum. Tem cabelos longos, negros e olhos igualmente dessa cor. Pele levemente morena e é um pouco baixinha. Cursa o 2° ano do ensino médio e tem 16 anos. Fã de animes e mangas em geral, toda semana ela ia no evento que ocorria em Tokyo. E aquele não seria diferente. Mas o relógio já tocava a algum tempo e a garota não dava sinais que ia acordar. Quando finalmente despertou, olhou o culpado por a tirar dos sonhos. Arregalou os olhos. Estava muito atrasada.

Se trocou como pode. Vestiu uma calça preta e uma blusa cinza de manga cumprida. Calçou seu ALL STAR e no momento estava a procura de alguma coisa.

- Droga, droga, DROGA!! MÃE VOCÊ VIU A MINHA BLUSA DO "L"?!

- Está na gaveta do meio!

Vestiu a blusa por cima da outra e saiu correndo só parando para "engolir" o café.

- Tchau mãe to indo pro evento!!

- Vê se não volta tarde!

- HAI!!

Chegou no ponto de ônibus, esperou uns minutos e já estava a caminho do centro de Tokyo. Desceu na última parada e observou por uns momentos a multidão que se formava na grande avenida. Pegou o celular e digitou sem olhar o número de tão conhecido.

- E agora como eu vou achar a Akina e a Kyoko nesse caos!

Esperou a amiga atender pacientemente. Afinal, quem ouviria um celular com esse barulho todo?

- Droga, atende!

_- Alo? _

- Kyoko?

_- Fala Akemi! Como você tá?_

- Como assim Kyoko? Eu já estou no evento!! E você? Onde você tá?

_- Eu tó em casa. Tó atolada em provas e não vou poder ir. Já tentou falar com a Akina?_

- Já, mas ela tá muito gripada e não vai poder vir...

_- E agora? Você vai ficar ai sozinha?_

- Já tó aqui mesmo... Quem sabe eu não compro um DVD novo?

_- ME COMPRA O DE NARUTO!! PROMETO QUE PAGO SEGUNDA!! _

- Hai, hai, não precisa gritar.

_- Arigatou!!_

- Vê se não esquece o dinheiro!!

_- Não vou! Bom evento!!_

- Bons estudos!!

_- Arg! Nem me lembre!! Tchau!_

- Ja ne!!

Desligou e olhou ao redor entediada. Putz! Ir em evento sozinho é meio chato... Ficou imaginando o que estariam fazendo, se estivesse com as duas.

- Provavelmente elas discutiriam sobre Zelda, como o Link é lindo, barras de cereais, e eu estaria morrendo de rir. Bem, é melhor eu comprar as coisas e ir embora...

Akemi andou por todo o evento. Comprou tudo o que tinha direito, até o DVD que Kyoko pediu. Estava exausta. Sentou-se na calçada para descansar. Ficou observando as pessoas, os cosplyes. Olhou o céu e percebeu que estava anoitecendo.

- Bem... O evento tá ótimo!! Pena que eu tenho que ir...

Sem prestar atenção por onde andava, Akemi caminhava pela avenida até parar quando percebe que tinha chutado alguma coisa. Olhou e viu que foi só uma latinha, mas ao olhar mais adiante viu um caderno preto. Andou até ele e o pegou. Ao fazer isso ela se sentiu estranha, um pouco tonta.

- EI!! Um Death Note! De quem será?

Olhou ao redor procurando o dono. Já estava indo embora quando viu um cosplyer de Raito olhando para o chão. Talvez fosse dele. Ela revezava o olhar entre o cosplyer e o caderno. Depois de um tempo ele levantou os olhos e a viu com uma cara de dúvida. Sorriu e foi até ela.

- AH! Você achou meu Death Note!

- Então é seu mesmo?

- Não... Você achou, agora ele é seu.- disse o garoto sorrindo de forma sombria

- Como assim?

- Eu o deixei cair... Ele pertence ao mundo humano agora...

- O que?

- Bem, eu tenho que ir!- disse o menino se afastando rapidamente

- Espera! EI! Aff! Nem me ouviu... O cosplay dele de Raito ficou muito legal...

Olhou para o caderno. Abriu e observou os detalhes. Estava muito perfeito!! Até os

nomes dos criminosos que o Raito matou o menino copiou!!(até rimou!! 8D)

- É... E eu achava que era fã... Bom, pelo menos economizei alguns ienes.

Guardou o caderno e foi embora para casa sem perceber que alguém a seguia.

- KKKKK!! O que será que o Raito está aprontando?

* * *

Akemi chegou em casa, tirou o tênis enquanto gritava um "tadaima!" mas sem obter resposta. Estranhando o fato ela foi até a cozinha e lá achou um bilhete da sua mãe na geladeira:

_Akemi,_

_Sai com seu pai. O jantar está no forno._

_Beijos, mamãe._

Ela sorriu. Teria tempo de sobra para ler seus mangas sem interrupções. Foi até seu quarto e colocou as sacolas em cima da sua cama.

O quarto de Akemi era simples. Tinha um armário embutido com 4 portas, no lado oposto uma mesa de estudos em frente a janela, a cama era encostada na parede ao lado da mesa. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção no quarto era o fato de que suas paredes eram cobertas de pôsteres de todos os animes possíveis. O maior deles era um grande "L" branco em um fundo preto que cobria cerca de ¼ da parede.

Ela pegou uma roupa qualquer e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou vestia uma confortável blusa preta escrita "Death Note" e uma calça cinza de moletom. Voltou para o quarto que estava realmente bagunçado.

"Puxa!! Que zona!! Tem de tudo aqui!! Manga espalhado pela cama roupas no chão, Ryuuku comendo maçã... ESPERAI!! UM RYUUKU COMENDO MAÇÃ?"

A garota olhou chocada para a figura que observava interessado os seus pôsteres enquanto comia uma maçã. Não... Comia não é a palavra... ele devorou a maçã em apenas três mordidas!!

Ao terminar a fruta o shinigami olhou para a menina e abaixou o olhar para a blusa. Deu um estranho sorriso e disse:

- Ola! Como vai?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- É, a maioria reage assim... Prazer, sou Ryuuku.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE!!

- Como não? Você não tá me vendo?

- Isso é um sonho!! É!! Eu vou acordar a qualquer momento!!- dizendo isso a garota se encolheu abraçando as pernas e escondendo a cabeça entre as mesmas repetindo para si mesma " acorde, acorde!"

Ryuuku foi até a menina, se sentou na frente dela e esperou por alguns minutos. Akemi por sua vez levantou um pouco o rosto e encarou o shinigami. Olhou bem para o rosto conhecido. Deu um suspiro cansado e se sentou no chão enquanto falava:

- Você não vai embora mesmo né?

- ...

- Um shinigami... Na minha casa...

- E ai? O que você vai fazer?

- Faço a mínima idéia...

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- Só pode ser mentira!!

- O que?

- Você, o Death Note, TUDO!

- Eu sou bem real...

- Tem certeza de que eu não estou sonhando?

- Quanto a você eu não sei, mas eu não estou, afinal, não vejo nenhuma maçã por perto.

- HAHAHAHAHA!! Só você mesmo Ryuuku!! Vem, eu pego uma maçã pra você.

- Caminharam até a cozinha e Akemi deu a maçã para o esfomeado shinigami, que a comeu em tempo recorde. Ficaram em silêncio por instantes quando Ryuuku o quebrou perguntando:

- Ei, você não falou seu nome.

- É mesmo!! Desculpa!! Meu nome é Yamazaki Akemi!! Muito prazer Ryuuku-san!!

- Prazer.

-Pausa-

- Ryuuku...

- Fala.

- Se meu Death Note é real, quem era aquele menino?

- Você tá falando do Raito?

- É... Suspeitei que fosse ele...

- O que você vai fazer com o caderno?

- Vou ficar com ele apesar de sentir que vai acontecer algo ruim...

- Por que não abdica da posse? Seria mais fácil.

- E arriscar que ele caia nas mãos de algum Kira? Nem em sonhos!!

- Mas quem não garante que você não será a nova Kira?

- Tudo que eu posso fazer é esperar... E não ceder a tentação de escrever algum nome no caderno...

- Raito usou o Death Note em beneficio dos humanos matando os que ele considerava maus, já você quer proteger os humanos ficando com o caderno mas não o usando. Os humanos são mesmo interessantes!! KKKKK!!

Antes que Akemi pudesse responder o barulho de uma porta abrindo acompanhado por um "tadaima" duplo anunciou a chegada dos pais de Akemi. O que nos leva a um problema. Onde tinha deixado o Death Note mesmo? Arregalando os olhos a menina correu até a sala para receber os pais e os manter bem longe do seu quarto pelo máximo de tempo possível. Isso se o caderno estivesse no quarto. Sorriu para os pais e disse um animado "okaeri!" enquanto varria a sala com os olhos atras do objeto. Rindo da preocupação da menina o shinigami falou:

- O Death Note está no seu quarto Akemi. Estou indo pra lá também.

Akemi soltou a respiração sem se lembrar de quando havia prendido. Apenas deu graças a Kami-sama por seus pais não poderem ver o Ryuuku.

Depois do jantar a família Yamazaki conversou um pouco, contaram como foi o dia, trivialidades... Terminado o assunto Akemi deu boa noite aos pais e disse que ia dormir, fato que foi estranhado pela mãe dela:

- O que deu em você? Geralmente sou eu que tenho que lhe empurrar na cama ou você não sai daquele maldito computador!!

- Eu sei mãe, só que eu ainda quero ler uns mangas novos... Além do mais eu fiquei andando o dia inteiro!! Estou cansada.

- Então sem manga por hoje mocinha!! Você vai direto pra cama. Amanhã você tem aula cedo.

- Eu realmente queria esquecer essa parte- disse fazendo uma careta de desanimo.

- Eu sei disso. Boa noite filha.

- Boa noite mãe, boa noite pai.

- Bons sonhos filha.

Beijou os dois e foi para o quarto. Remexeu nas sacolas e assim que achou o que queria pôs na mochila junto com um DVD.

Ryuuku olhou com uma cara de surpresa. Ela vai fazer mesmo o que ele pensa que vai fazer?

- Sabia que é perigoso levar cadernos da morte para a escola?- perguntou irônico.

- Eu sei. Mas vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

- Pra que?

- Para achar uma pessoa.

- E quem seria?

- Você vai saber amanhã.

- OK.

- Ryuuku...

- Fala.

- Shinigamis dormem?

- Sim, mas não sonhamos.

- Por que?

- Talvez seja porque não tenhamos com o que sonhar ou esperar de um outro dia. Lá no mundo shinigami as coisas são realmente chatas sabe? Só se faz a mesma coisa. Ou dormimos, jogamos e se alguém visse você escrevendo no Death Note eles ririam.

- É... Eu lembro que você disse isso... Boa noite Ryuuku.

* * *

A manhã chegou tingindo o céu com suas cores alegres mostrando que aquele seria um lindo dia. Mas não talvez para uma certa Akemi.

Motivo? Era segunda-feira

Akemi realmente odiava as segundas-feiras. Talvez por culpa das duas aulas de matemática que deveria aturar ou pelo fato que domingo era um dia tão bom que Akemi não queria que acabasse nunca. Mas tudo na vida acaba. Até mesmo o domingo. Até mesmo as páginas do Death Note.

Esse era outro motivo para que Akemi não usasse o Death Note. Se matasse não teria volta. Ela ficaria presa no vazio. Não que ela acreditasse em céu e etc. Mas ela nem imaginava que pudesse se encontrar com um shinigami. E nesse momento tinha um no seu quarto.

Foi pensando nessas coisas que ela se arrumou com muito custo(tinha um ser q pelo q sabemos é homem no quarto dela... deve ter sido uma confusão... o.o) e partiu para a escola. Vestia o uniforme padrão das escolas japonesas, que era uma saia, azul, e uma blusa branca com uma pequena gravata azul.

Foi conversando no caminho com Ryuuku, disfarçando é claro. Ele perguntava insistentemente quem que Akemi procurava mas ela sorria e dizia

- Hi-mi-tsu!(segredo) eu não sabia que você era tão curioso Ryuuku!! Eu vou te contar! Só preciso te apresentar umas pessoas antes.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Sabe Akemi, você é melhor que o Raito as vezes.

- As vezes quando? –olhou a garota confusa para o shinigami.

- O Raito geralmente me ignorava, mas você fala comigo mesmo sabendo que as pessoas vão te achar doida.

- Acredite Ryuuku, elas me acham doida falando ou não com você.

- Se você diz...

- Chegamos... Ryuuku, durante as aulas você pode falar comigo mas eu vou responder escrevendo esta bem?

- OK.

A aula transcorreu sem problemas, e logo veio o intervalo.

Akemi saiu da sala e um pouco depois se encontrou com Kehime Kyoko. Uma das suas melhores amigas. Kyoko possui cabelos castanhos claro e olhos castanhos. Ela é mais alta que Akemi e mais baixa que Akina. É magra e usa óculos. Está no 1° ano do ensino médio, ou seja, ela é um ano mais nova que Akemi e Akina. Também é fã de animes e mangas e no momento estava implorando um certo DVD.

- Cadê? Cadê? Cadê?

- Toma. –disse entregando a caixa-

- Você já viu?

- Não. Aconteceram tantas coisas ontem que eu nem peguei pra ver. E a grana?

- Aqui. Mas, o que aconteceu?

Akemi suspirou. Olhou para a amiga de um jeito cansado deixando Kyoko preocupada. Akemi era a comediante do grupo e se ela estava séria era por que a coisa estava realmente feia. Já Akemi estava tentando achar um jeito de contar para a amiga sem causar confusão. Kyoko era fã de Death Note apesar de não ter visto o anime todo ainda. Mas já tinha visto uma boa parte, o que significa que ela conhece o shinigami que atende pelo nome de Ryuuku.

- Precisamos conversar. –disse a mais velha puxando a amiga para um lugar escondido. Quando achou que ninguém as ouviria ela começou a falar:

- Kyoko, isso é muito importante e eu preciso que você prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém e principalmente, não vai gritar. Muito.

- Não fala assim Akemi!! Parece até que aconteceu uma desgraça!!

- Prometa!!

- Tá, tá, eu prometo.

Akemi pegou o que parecia ser um pedaço de folha de caderno respirou fundo e encostou em Kyoko. Está acompanhou o movimento e ao levantar a cabeça deu de cara com um ser muito estranho.

Entretanto conhecido.

- Akemi... Eu acho que fiquei louca ou eu to drogada, porque eu to vendo o Ryuuku atras de você...

- Eu sei Kyoko. Acredite ou não, eu achei o Death Note do Raito.

- Não. Você só pode tá brincando... Ou quem sabe isso é um sonho? AI!!

- Nos sonhos não sentimos dor baka. - disse ainda segurando o braço cujo havia dado um beliscão. Eu realmente não sei como, por que ou o que o Yagami quer com isso mas eu vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível para achar uma pessoa.

- Quem? –Kyoko perguntou curiosa.

- Lawliet – falou a menina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Acabô!!  
Sam: Kami é grande!  
Vc é má Sam... i.i  
Sam: Eu sei! n.n  
Vamos responder as reviews... ¬¬

Black-Foxy: Q bom q vc gostou!! Viu Sam? Ela gostou!!\o/  
Sam: Brilhante! ¬¬  
1° cap postado!! Espero q tenha gostado!! n.n

Tsuu:- Ana sentada na bilheteria- E o melhor guria!! Os ingressos são de graça!! Toma.-entrega o bilhete- É só entregar pra Samara na entrada! n.n  
Sam: -vestida de uniforme e tudo- ¬¬

Carol-sama: Oi Carol!! Tai o cap 1 como o prometido!! E não adianta vir aqui em casa pq eu não vou deixar vc ler o dois!! 8D  
sam: Pq? O.o  
Ia ficar muito sem graça. u.u

É só isso pessoas!! 8D

Gostou? Odiou? Quer me dar um oi? É só deixar os reviews na caixinha q a Sam ta segurando.  
Sam:-segurando um caixa roxa escrito reviews- ¬¬'

Tchau pessoas! 8D  
Sam: Adeus. u.u

Bjs e ja ne!


End file.
